


New Light

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Mutant, Multi, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Morgan and Garcia decide they know better than Spencer what he needs, Spencer decides to show them that he's quite capable of making his own life choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Light

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : Maeve never happened and I'm just going to ignore the headaches too.
> 
>  **Beta** : Charlie_Remington

Spencer Reid had never felt so angry at another member of the team, much less all of them at the same time. He was currently trapped in the front of Morgan's truck on their way to a local club. He knew that they would do something drastic but he didn't think they would kidnap him. He'd told them that he had plans earlier that day but no one had asked him what said plans were. He'd heard them talking about the club earlier that day so he was able to text the address of the location to Remy. He got back a smiley face as a reply. He just hoped that he and Logan got there before him. 

When Morgan pulled into a spot it wasn't hard for Spencer to spot the motorcycle as well as the car parked in the same spot, the motorcycle at the front and the car pulled in behind it. He smiled as he laughed inside. When they finally got inside, Spencer scanned the club just like the rest of the team did. There was a large table that was empty in the back corner and the girls moved over to claim it with Rossi while Spencer was dragged with Hotch and Morgan to get drinks. 

Spencer was happy that the team chose this club to go to. The bartender, Gary, knew him and knew well that he didn't like to drink in public. He ordered a Long Island Iced Tea and was rewarded with a smile and a nod. Morgan ordered for himself, JJ, and Garcia while Hotch ordered for Rossi, Blake, and himself. He let his two teammates carry the other drinks over and then prepared to leave the bar. Gary tapped a piece of paper, telling him that one of his guys had already started a tab for themselves and that he was being added to it. 

"Thanks, Gary."

"Rems warned me that the team kind of dragged you here. Logan is more than a little upset and Remy is looking devious tonight. Just don't break anything?"

"Where are they?" 

"Remy is holding court at the pool table while Logan slipped out back for a cigar break, I think."

Spencer nodded and looked at the pool tables. There were five stretched across the back of the club and Remy was at the one closest to the table the rest of the BAU team were sitting at. He also noticed that Morgan was staring at him from the table. Spencer smiled at him and then turned back to Gary.

"Give me a shot of half diluted Vodka." 

Gary smiled as he filled the shot and then easily handed it over. Spencer downed it in one go. It didn't taste half diluted. It tasted mostly diluted. Gary gave him a wink. Remy was smart. 

Spencer turned back to his team and carried his drink over. _Let the games begin_.

XxXxXxX

Morgan was shocked when he watched Reid toss back a shot of what looked like Vodka. He knew that the younger man was pissed that they had dragged him out but he needed to get out of his apartment and have fun. Was his aim to get drunk? Make them regret taking him out like that? For the first time, Morgan felt a little sorry about forcing the man to come out. 

"See, Reid, it's not that hard to get into the spirit," Garcia said as she took a sip of her drink as the younger man sat down.

Reid though just snorted and drank about half of his drink in one go. His eyes moved to scan the room and Morgan watched him look at the pool table. The man in the fedora finished up his game with someone, who stormed off. Reid stood up with his drink and moved over to the table. It was just far enough away that Morgan couldn't hear a single word spoken but he watched as his younger friend did his little wave at the man who offered his hand. When it wasn't taken and shaken, the man laughed, tipping his fedora back some and blatantly looking Reid up and down.

"Can he play pool?" Garcia asked, which caused Rossi to snort and nearly inhale the sip of scotch he'd been drinking. 

"'Can he play pool?' He's a shark at pool. That case in Riverton two years ago, we all went to the bar to wait for the UnSub, the little shit actually talked me into laying money on the game. He lost the first. Fifty dollars. Said he had the hang of it and offered double or nothing. I walked out of there five hundred dollars poorer and I still don't understand how. We might have to make a quick exit."

Morgan laughed and watched as Reid racked the balls and let the other man take the first shot. He hadn't seen how much Reid had laid out on the back of the pool table but he had laid down money. Morgan hadn't ever really seen him gamble before. The game progressed normally and he made sure to keep an eye on him, especially when his second drink appeared at the table, courtesy of his new friend. Between his first and the shot, Reid had already consumed more alcohol than he'd ever seen him drink. 

Then Reid leaned over the table to make a shot and the man he was playing was blatantly staring at his ass. As soon as Reid stood back up, the other man looked at someone at the bar and smirked. Morgan drew his eyes over to the shorter man at the bar. He had wild look about him, like a brawler. He was someone that one didn't want to mess with, even with his size. 

The game ended and the other man took the small pile of money. Spencer held up more and the man nodded. 

"That's exactly the look that he gave me. He's good. I forget that he was raised in Vegas," Rossi bitched as he waved for refills for the table. 

Whatever Reid's plans were, getting drunk seemed to be the start of them because he drained his second glass and then moved back to the bar. He stopped right by the man who his pool partner had smirked at. The shorter man shocked Morgan by actually turning to fully face Spencer and leaning close. Even from the distance, Morgan could see the blush on Reid's cheeks. He wanted to jump up and stop it. Pull the younger man back over to the table. 

"Morgan, he's an adult and right now he seems to be enjoying both men's attentions. You forced him here, something I am not happy finding out about, so you have to live with what happens tonight." Hotch's voice was hard. Morgan ducked his head and nodded. Even Garcia seemed to be ashamed.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"I didn't find out until Garcia let it slip that Morgan offered Reid a ride home and then brought him here instead. I'm shocked he's not trying to slip out."

Reid came back back to the pool table with a refill for himself and his pool partner. Morgan watched him even closer now. He didn't like the attention the two men were giving him. The second game went to Spencer and the man he was playing with laughed when he sunk the final ball. The man wasn't upset about losing. Instead he pulled out his wallet and laid down more money. Reid matched it. 

"He's acting weird, even for Boy Wonder," Garcia said in his ear and Morgan nodded. He wondered if it was all an act to upset him. He did feel bad about forcing him to come out but he couldn't stand the thought of him in his stuffy apartment alone. 

The other man broke the balls again and it seemed that this game was pretty much evenly matched. It took longer for the turn to go back to the other man. Morgan nearly shattered his drink glass when he watched Reid line up a shot and the other man stepped close. The blush on the younger man's face turned a brighter red and Morgan could see that the other man was standing behind him with at least one had on his hip. They looked too close to not be touching but Reid just took the shot before setting his cue down and moving back to the bar. The shorter man was there and two shots were waiting when Reid stepped up. Reid picked one up and they toasted before both downing their respective shots.

"That's two shots and four teas?" JJ asked, she was starting to look a little worried. 

When Reid came back to the pool table, the shorter man followed. Then Morgan was shocked when the two men kissed. It wasn't a quick peck on the lips. Instead it was a kiss that spoke of a long relationship. Reid watched them and when they pulled apart, his pool partner just smirked at him. Reid waved that it was his turn. 

"I'm a little worried about him. I've never seen him drink so much. And those two men are pretty..."

"The shorter one is scary and the other one just seems deadly," Garcia said. JJ nodded and Morgan agreed but didn't look away. He'd apologize tomorrow when Reid was feeling better from his hangover. The game finished and instead of starting another Reid sat down and the other two started a game. The money was gone from the table and Morgan wasn't sure who won. 

Morgan cursed himself when he turned away from the pool table where Reid was because when he turned back, Reid and the pair were gone. 

"Someone should check on him. I've never seen Spencer drink so much," JJ warned. 

"Did anyone see where he went?" Morgan asked.

"I did. I'll check on him, Morgan. I'm afraid of what you'll do. Just stay here." Morgan nodded and watched as Hotch stood up from the table and made his way to a back hallway that led to one of the sets of bathrooms. 

XxXxXxX

Aaron knew exactly where Reid was and exactly how much he hadn't been drinking. He'd seen the tab that had been tapped and that his drink had been poured from a pitcher of actual tea. No alcohol had been put into it. He wasn't even sure the bottle of Vodka that his shot had come from had been liquor. He'd suspected for a while that Reid had a boyfriend or girlfriend but he'd never found confirmation. Tonight was the first time that he even entered the possibility that it was two boyfriends. 

The shorter of the two men was the first to notice him but he never told the other two. Now that Reid's pool partner was standing up to his full height, Aaron could tell that he was at least an inch or two taller than Reid. He watched as he ran his fingers down the side of his agent's face and the blush came back out in full force. 

It wasn't until the taller man leaned in for a kiss that Aaron decided it was time to tell the other two that he was there. "Reid."

"Hotch?" Reid spun around and looked at him, shock on his face. 

"Morgan is ready to jump in and defend your honor so I suggest coming out and introducing him to your boyfriends, sooner rather than later. Otherwise he's going to try and hand them their asses and while I am sure that Morgan can hold his own, I don't think that he's any match for the shorter one."

Aaron almost wished that he had a camera so that he could take a picture of the look of utter shock that fell on Reid's face. 

"Aaron Hotchner," Aaron said as he stepped closer to the shorter man first.

"Logan Howlett." The man squeezed his hand a little more than was probably necessary but Aaron understood the message. He turned to the man that hadn't let go of Reid's waist yet. 

"Remy LeBeau," the man said with a very thick Cajun accent. It took a few seconds for Aaron to feel that something was wrong when he pulled his hand back from the shake. He looked down and then up to see Remy holding his watch out for him with a smirk on his face. "Very nice watch."

"Remy Etienne." Reid slapped his chest and the man just smirked at him. "I'm sorry, Hotch. It seems we can't take him anywhere."

"It's fine."

"Remy jus' feeling playful. Didn't mean not'ing by it."

Aaron narrowed his eyes at him. The man was acting. Oh, he was sure that the accent and the speech were not an act but his actions. It was all meant to make him under estimate him. Remy was intelligent and he didn't like to show it. He sat back and watched while others put themselves out there. He was a lot more dangerous than Aaron had thought. He wasn't sure which one he would pick if he had to fight one. 

"The others may not have noticed it but I did. The clothing style change, confidence. I knew you had someone in your life, for a long time, but I never brought it up."

"You've never said anything."

"Your life is your life and I don't think that JJ, Garcia, and Morgan are going to take you being in a triad well. It doesn't fit with the image of you in their head. I am guessing that tonight you have decided that enough is enough?" Aaron waited for Spencer to nod. "I found out after we got here that Morgan and Garcia basically kidnapped you. I know that Morgan lied. I think what you are going to do to him is going to be punishment enough but I will keep a much closer eye on him and her when we do team things. Just to be safe."

"Thanks, Hotch. I should have known that at least you, Blake, and Rossi wouldn't have been behind it. Remy had a nice dinner all cooked for the three of us."

"Had more dan dat ready fo' us," Remy muttered. Aaron wasn't sure what he meant until Reid blushed even harder. 

"I had an escape plan for you. Right up until you snuck a kiss to Logan there. I was going to slip you outside on a refill run and get you into a cab and pay for the trip home. Of course you got back to the table and let Remy feel you up and that's when I figured out that they were both your boyfriends. I just sat back then and waited."

"I forget what your devious streak can be. We'd better head back, just to be safe. Don't want Morgan crashing the party early." Reid stepped away from his men and Aaron watched as Remy pinched his ass. Reid turned and glared at him but all Remy did was smile. Aaron could see it all plain as day, these three men loved each other so much. He wanted to hear the story of how they got together. 

As they neared the end of the hall, Aaron slid an arm around his shoulders seemingly using it to guide him back to the group. He took a seat and motioned for the others to scoot around, placing Reid in what had been his spot. It left the outer area open for Remy and Logan to bring chairs over. 

"Why'd you have to ruin my fun with the boys?" Reid asked his voice a little off. No one had ever seen him drunk so it wouldn't be hard for the others to think him drunk off his ass. 

"Boys?" Morgan asked and it was easy to tell that he was getting angry. Thankfully he had both Garcia and JJ on the outside of him so he couldn't get out easily. 

"Remy and Logan were just being helpful." Reid pouted like a child that had been told he couldn't play outside with the rest of the kids. Aaron had to give him that he was a wonderful actor. He was acting drunk and petulant perfectly. 

"Hotch, where are this Remy and Logan? I think that I need to have a talk with them."

Aaron watched Morgan's face as he scanned the crowd. JJ and Garcia were staring at Reid who had his head bowed, pout still on his face. Dave and Blake were sitting back and just listening. The look on Dave's face told him that the older man was pretty sure Reid was acting. A glass of water was set down in front of Reid and JJ and Garcia cajoled him into drinking half of it before he refused to drink more.

"You guys just want to get me sober," Reid whined.

"Pretty Boy, you've drank a lot of alcohol tonight. We don't want you waking up with a massive hanger," Morgan replied. 

All talk at the table ceased when a chair was set down beside Reid and Remy sat down, placing a cup of coffee in front of Reid. 

"Thanks, Remy." Reid's voice was clear and bright, exactly as it had been in the hall. 

" _Mais oui_ ," Remy answered back. Aaron watched as Reid seemed to settle down even more and that's when he saw that one of Remy's hands was on his knee, rubbing. The look of shock on everyone's faces when Reid took a drink of the coffee would have been perfect except they were all very upset. Morgan jumped up from his seat to take the coffee from him but he suddenly dropped back down. A hand was resting on his shoulder. 

"Sit down, bub," Logan said in his rough voice. Morgan tired to turn his entire body to look but Logan still had a good grip on him. 

"It's perfect, Remy. Thank you." Reid smiled at him and the man smiled back. 

"Perfect?" JJ asked. Her eyes tracked all over Reid and then traveled down. That's when she noticed that Remy's hand was rubbing up and down Reid's leg. Her eyes widened as they snapped up to Reid's face. Reid though only smiled at her.

"Guys, this is Remy and that's Logan. Remy, Logan, meet David Rossi, Alex Blake, Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, and JJ Jareau. Guys, these are my boyfriends."

It didn't escape Aaron's noticed that he was left out of the introductions. Blake was the first to recover.

"Boyfriends? And how long have they been your boyfriends?"

"They started," Reid stopped speaking to take a breath before he started to blush again. Aaron was sure that if he blushed much more, his face would stay that way. "Courting me. There is no other word for what they did even if Logan denies it. They started a year after we had met and I officially started a relationship with them the day after I was shot. In fact, I moved in with them for a month during that."

"Why?" Blake asked.

"It was the case that I got shot in the leg."

Aaron knew by the look on Logan's face that something else was there. A reason that he moved in with two men he had only known a year and had just started a full on relationship. It was out of character for Reid in so many ways. What reason would he have for making that change and then moving out again? He'd never been to Reid's apartment, before he'd moved. He remembered the change of address and the updated file. What he hadn't got was a new key. Aaron hadn't thought of it at the time. When Reid had joined the team, he'd given Gideon a key, just in case and when Gideon left Reid had given him one. Aaron had never been inside his apartment, just outside one morning to pick Reid up at three am for a case. Blake though was frowning.

"The apartment that we worked on that paper at a few years ago?"

"My second floor walk up? Yes." Reid's voice didn't change; it held the same tone that it always did when giving facts.

That one sentence though changed a great deal of things for Aaron. He'd been on crutches and then a cane for near on six months. Trying to get up and down the stairs would have been hard. He'd have done it no problem. In fact he'd been set on doing it, it seemed. Aaron had a lot of respect for the two men who seemed to have taken better care of Reid than the team had. 

Aaron was the only one with an excuse. He'd had his own problems to deal with but he knew for a fact that Morgan, Garcia, JJ and Prentiss had been to Reid's apartment before he'd been shot. He didn't know if Rossi had ever been, before or after. He'd been upset when he'd come back and found that the team had focused on him. He had paperwork from Reid's doctor that gave his return to work date and such and then later his letter saying he wasn't cleared to fly. Yet none of the team could tell him more than that. Garcia had baked him cookies and Reid had gotten nothing. While total time off, Aaron had more, Reid's injury had been longer lasting. If he'd had been in a better state of mind he'd have never called Reid out in front of the team on the no flying thing. He himself had flown without clearance. Everyone on the team called them a family but during that period in time, it seemed that their youngest had been forgotten. 

Logan moved around from behind Morgan to settle between Reid and Remy but stayed standing. A hand settled on Remy's shoulder while the other came to rest on Spencer's upper back. There was a claim in that simple gesture. 

"Why did you hide it for so long?" JJ looked upset.

"I didn't hide anything. I chose not to volunteer information. I never lied to any of you. The last time that anyone made a comment on my love life was the briefing before the Owen Savage case." Spencer looked at Morgan who at least looked chagrined. "When I say I have plans you all make comments but never ask me to tell you what they are. You all assume I'm going to go home and read, or go to a movie or a museum alone. Last Christmas you all asked if I was going home. I said no. No one asked what I was doing instead. Am I supposed to offer more information when no one seems to want to know it?"

Aaron knew that emotions were high right now and Spencer was the only one on the team who hadn't drank at least a little alcohol. He looked into the eyes of Morgan, JJ, and Garcia for a few seconds each before speaking. "What do you do for a living Logan?"

"I own my own garage. It's how I met Scarecrow." He leaned against the wall of the booth but didn't stop touching either of his men. Spencer rolled his eyes so it wasn't hard to guess that he was Scarecrow. "Brought in that Amazon of his for a water pump replacement. I was kinda excited to work on it. Hadn't work on one of those for a long time. By the third time he'd brought it in to have me work on it, I directed him towards Rems' café. It was a quick fix and by the time he got home, he'd have to turn right back around on the subway that time of day. Since he was my last car of the day, I went to get him in person instead of calling. Dinner rush hadn't started and when I entered, he wasn't anywhere in sight. I decided to ask Remy where he was. Only to find him in the back, being fed. Remy found a new guinea pig."

"De _homme_ liked it!" Remy said with a smile on his face.

"So you work at a café?" Garcia asked, her eyes lighting up a little at the thought.

" _Non_. I own it. De flat above is where we live. It's above _mais_ it has a elevator. Installed dat when we bought de building. De café does good business, so does de shop." Remy looked proud and Aaron was glad of that. They both should be proud. Owning two businesses and having them be successful enough to own an entire building was good.

"So how did it go from that to all three of you?" Morgan asked. Aaron stared at him until he ducked his head and nodded. Aaron didn't need Reid leaving in anger. 

"Spencer came to the shop for about a year before it all changed. He brought the Amazon by when he had a chance. We were basically restoring it a little bit by little bit. Sometimes it was his schedule sometimes it was my ability to get a part. Well I'd been onto him for a while to get his brake lines replaced. Finally, he brought it by for that. Only he was a little bit earlier than I thought he was going to be. Due to a bug sweeping through the staff at the café, Remy had been working open to close shifts and I hadn't got any time with him in a week. So he surprised me at work. I'd been getting ready to take my bike for a test drive. I'd done some work on it. Remy was in my lap on the bike."

"Had my tongue down Logan's throat when Penny walked in. Saw him out of the corner of my eye. He looked a little heartbroken. He stepped back and knocked. Waiting for us to call 'im in. Once he was gone, I told my Wolvie w'at I saw. Dat night we talked a long w'ile. We promised to talk to him de next time we say 'im. Mais de next time..." Remy looked back at Logan, looking unsure for the first time the entire night.

"Was after the double case in Las Vegas," Reid's voice was quiet and given Blake's reaction, she knew what he was talking about.

The entire team flinched at that and Spencer shifted to lean into Logan. The older man let go of Remy and looped both his arms around the genius, holding him tight.

"Scarecrow came back raw and admitted he liked the both of us and hadn't ever said a thing because he was scared of losing our friendship. I think he so wanted comfort that he was a lot more open than he normally would have been. Rems and I ain't ever regretted what we started with him."

"Even if de _connard_ tried to end t'ings earlier dis year." Remy looked at Reid who bowed his head and tried to pull away from Logan but the man just held on. With a sigh, Spencer settled down again. Aaron watched it with fondness. They were exactly what he needed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Spencer huffed and it had the team smiling. He was pouting. 

"Too bad. Gumbo and I have been waiting to talk to someone on your team to find out for a while. We respected your reasons for not meeting them. Hell, I agreed wholeheartedly with the sociology paper you are writing on it." That had Aaron snapping to look at Logan. "Oh. Yeah. Around one year into the relationship he started keeping a journal of notes and things. Tries to explain it but..."

"Now that the experiment is done, I'll publish the paper soon."

Aaron was sure that was going to go over well. A group of profilers that hadn't figured out a teammate had been in a relationship with two other men for over four years. Aaron had never mentioned it so he was in the same boat. He'd have to make sure to ask Reid to read it before it went out. No one was saying a thing and Aaron was happy for it. 

"When this year?" 

"Summer. Right after a case in Philadelphia," was Logan's answer. 

When Spencer looked at him with a look of utter sadness on his face, Aaron knew exactly where the genius's mind had gone when the Replicator had upped his game. 

"Sometime, Logan, you and I will go for a beer and I'll explain it all then. Just don't be mad at him for it. He was scared. Scared of losing you both in a more...permanent way." Aaron kept his eyes locked on Logan and knew the second the man got it. The man's eyes widened in shock before he nodded. "It's late and you three had dinner plans. Take Reid home and try and salvage those plans. I'll hold back the mob."

Calls of goodbye rang for several minutes before the table was quiet.

"How long have you known?" Dave asked.

"That he was in a relationship? Not long it seems after they started courting him. I didn't know he was in a relationship with two other men but I knew he had someone. I watched him with the two men and it didn't take long to figure it out tonight. He was drinking straight tea by the way and the bottle his vodka came from, I'd say watered down. I've seen the bartender pour shots for himself from it when a patron buys him a drink. I think they are regulars here." Aaron waited for the three instigators to look up at him. "I think we learned our lessons tonight?"

"Yes," all three answered. Drinks forgotten they readied themselves to leave. Aaron tugged down his sleeve and felt something off in it. He pulled out a card. It was to a mechanic's shop called Logan's. He flipped it over and written in Reid's distinctive scrawl was a secondary address, which if he remembered was the same as his flat, and a time. Then the word breakfast. He smiled and held up the card for the rest of the team to see. Reid had shook his hand and that had to have been when he slipped it in.

"Reid invited us to breakfast at Remy's café tomorrow morning." JJ's phone went off and she smiled down at it. 

"He asked me to bring Will and Henry. Family breakfast he calls it."

Aaron smiled. Reid's part had been said by him and his boyfriends. He didn't hold grudges on things like this for long. He was happy that Reid was with two men that seemed to care for him a lot. He was going to hold off until he saw them together in a more relaxed atmosphere. His phone went off and he looked down to see two words from Reid. _And Jack_.

XxXxXxX

Spencer was happy to open the door to their flat. He dropped his messenger bag on the floor just inside the door and then flopped onto the couch in the middle of the living area of the flat. The night had been horrible. He could smell the remnants of their dinner and sighed. He wasn't hungry even though he knew he should eat. His last meal had been lunch that had been a long time ago. This was his first time home in a week, having been on a case. They'd stayed the night as the case had wrapped after the pilot had already been in bed. So they'd flown back and everyone had decided to stay and work on paperwork. 

"What do y' need, cher?" Remy asked as he crouched at his side. 

Even after all their time together, there were times that Spencer couldn't use words so he grabbed Remy's shirt and pulled him close, kissing him. Remy hummed and Spencer pulled at him until the taller man was stretched over top of him. This he'd missed. He could hear Logan moving around the flat. He let himself get lost in the feeling of Remy on top of him, his hands on his stomach. It wasn't hard to do. 

Spencer was still shocked when he felt cold air on his chest. He found that Remy had unbuttoned his shirt and was now working on his pants. This, this was what he needed more than anything. Remy coaxed him into a sitting position and then they were standing and moving towards the large bed in the corner farthest from the door. He let Remy strip him quickly before he started to do the same for him. He wasn't sure where Logan was but given that the flat had no walls or doors except around the bathroom, there was no way that Logan was missing seeing this. 

Pushed back onto the bed, Spencer tried to scan the room but Remy's face filled his line of vision and he laid back. He smiled and pulled his lover down for a kiss. The snap of a lube cap surprised him as he could feel both of Remy's hands on his body. A hand on his inner thigh shocked him as he felt Remy moving. His Cajun lover moved up his body and Spencer moaned as he figured out what his lovers wanted. He was more than willing to give it a go. 

Opening his mouth, Spencer let Remy slid his hard length inside as his leg was lifted. Logan's finger traced at his hole before slipping inside. He needed to chase away the night. Forget about the looks his team had been giving him, what they thought of him. Everything but the feeling of Remy's cock in his mouth and Logan's fingers stretching him were pushed from his mind. He was so intent on giving Remy pleasure he never noticed when Logan stopped prepping him. He didn't notice it until he felt Logan's cock at his entrance. He moaned around Remy's cock as he was filled. He flailed out a hand, removing it from Remy's thigh to grab at Logan's hand. His lover grabbed his hand and squeezed tight. He knew that he was close so he wanted to get Remy off before he went, swallowing and relaxing his throat he deep throated the Cajun. He heard the shout of surprise quickly followed by a shallow thrust. He looked up and locked eyes with Remy nodding as he did. Remy started to thrust in and out of his mouth and throat and it was only a few thrusts before his rhythm faltered and Spencer pulled back to where he could catch his release. Remy grabbed the headboard of the bed and came with a groan. 

As soon as Remy rolled off him, Logan dropped down to take his mouth in a kiss, Spencer felt Logan sucking the other man's seed from his mouth, back and forth it moved while they kissed until finally Spencer had to swallow so he could breath. He'd never thought that snowballing would be something he would enjoy but he'd come to love it over the years with his men.

"Are you close?" Logan asked before he started to kiss at Spencer's neck. He could only nod in answer and the other man's speed picked up. Remy was laying beside them, panting and watching them. A few more thrusts and then the other man's hand was on his cock, snaked between his two lover's bodies. Several more thrusts and Remy's hands moving up and down on his cock and Spencer was coming. He slumped onto the bed as he felt Logan still and he was groaning out his own climax. The older man carefully pulled from him and layed down at his side with Remy cuddling up to his other. 

Spencer laid there blissed out for a while before his two bed partners got up. He didn't hold back the whine but shushing noises from Remy had him settling back down. A minute later Logan came back with a rag and cleaned him up before pulling him up to settle against his chest. A few minutes later, Remy was back in bed as well. A tray of finger foods set down between the three of them. Spencer tried to sit up but Logan held him tight. 

The first bite of food was held out for him and he opened his mouth. Silence permeated the flat as the food slowly disappeared from the tray with occasional sips of water from the bottles that Logan had placed by the bed before the sex had started. Laying on Logan and feeling Remy's hands on his legs, settling him down, Spencer gave into his tiredness and let sleep claim him.

XxXxXxX

Aaron smiled as he read the note on the door to the café. It read _Closed for a Family Gathering_. He tried the door and found it open. Inside he heard the squeal of a kid and figured that meant that JJ, Will, and Henry were already there. Jack entered in front of him and Aaron was kind of shocked at the look of the place. It really wouldn't be out of place in New Orleans. 

"Hotch! Jack!" Spencer called out as he exited the kitchen area with Henry on his back. "Just in time. We were going upstairs to get a few things. Want to come and help Jack?"

"Sure." Jack moved over to the genius and the three of them stepped through a door that led into a hallway. Aaron went through the doors and found JJ sitting on a prep table with Will and Remy standing at the stove talking. Logan was no where to be seen.

"Hey Hotch!" JJ called as entered the kitchen. It was massive. There were several prep tables on the outer edges as well as a great deal of kitchen equipment. A bell rung and Remy started laughing. 

"Who ordered a petit?" Remy said with a smile as he moved over to a prep table that was flush against the wall. 

"What?" Will asked.

"Sneaky lil devil. Said he was going up to get coloring books and crayons." Remy touched a button on the wall and a door slid open. Henry was sitting inside the rather large dumbwaiter. "I'm guessing that M. Jack will be next. Crawl out here, petit." 

Henry crawled out with box of crayons in one hand and a coloring book in the other. Henry was smiling. "Uncle Pence's place is really cool, Mom. It's all one giant room. As big as this entire café. He said he'd give us all a tour later."

"Is that thing safe?" Aaron asked, a little worried about his son coming down in it.

"Yes. Gumbo has shoved Spencer in it before." Logan called from the backdoor he was standing in. "Fresh from the market, every kind of meat a man could want."

"T'ank y', Wolvie." Remy took the large crate from Logan and slid it down to an area near the large range of stoves. The bell dinged again and Remy laughed. "That would be Jack."

Aaron pressed the button on the wall and then the door opened and yes, Jack was there with crayons in his hands and a different coloring book. Aaron steadied him as he crawled. The dumbwaiter was pretty large. Jack was smiling and Aaron laughed. He wasn't shocked that Reid had sent the kids down in the dumbwaiter. Jack took off running around the backside of the tables, far away from the stoves and ovens to where Henry was set up coloring at one of the tables. 

"So, you were getting ready to tell me how you know Remy when he sent me for his meat order," Logan said looking at Will. The sound of a bell ringing drew everyone's attention to the seating area of the restaurant. 

"Hey guys!" Reid called out. 

"Good morning, Boy Wonder. This place looks really good," Garcia said. Seconds later, Reid entered with not only Garcia trailing after him but Morgan, Dave, and Blake as well. "Remy, I love this place."

"I'll have to come 'round more," Will admitted with a smile. "Now that the gangs all here."

"Willy," Remy growled. 

"Now, you told a frankly embarrassing story about Spener to Henry so..."

Reid started laughing and jumped up onto a table behind Remy and pulled him close. "Go on Will. I know this story. Never knew it was your father but I've heard it."

"Wait, Will you know Remy?" Garcia asked with a large smile on her face. 

" _Oui_ ," Remy answered. He looked at Reid and the younger man kissed his cheek. 

"Remy was adopted at the age of ten, before that he lived on the streets of New Orleans. He had quite a few run ins with the law before then and a few after. He told me stories of a cop but never a name."

"Didn't t'ink y'd ever know him. Names don't mean a t'ing when one don't know de person. The first time I met Willy 'ere, well I was covered in mud kicking and screaming."

"Dad came home one morning after a night shift and he had this demon child in his arms. I heard them coming for two blocks. I ran out to meet him as I always did when he had a night shift and this kid was in his arms, kickin' screamin' and just carrying on. Dad dropped him in the little two foot pool set up in the backyard and turned the hose on him. He'd been caught stealing from a bakery and Dad had chased him for two blocks. He tripped on a brick in the street and landed in a puddle of mud. After that every time he got caught stealin' the locals would drop him off at our house. We'd feed him and let him get some sleep, then he'd be gone. Got worried when he wasn't caught for about a year."

"I'd been adopted by Jean Luc LeBeau in dat year and well, It took a while before I started to rebel against him as well. Next time I was caught stealin', I was brought to Willy's place and I stayed f'r two days. Never saying a word about bein' adopted. Then Papa showed up. After that when I was caught, I was taken home. Took two years b'fore I realized dat he wasn't gonna get rid of me."

"So imagine my surprise when Jayje tells me we are going to breakfast with Spencer and his boyfriends. We get here and Spencer meets us at the door. I step inside and it's like I stepped back home. The smell, the atmosphere. Then Remy stepped out. That was a shock." Will was smiling. "I'm glad that things worked out for you. I'll be by a lot for home food."

"And de coffee."

"There's coffee?" Dave asked, looking around. 

"Out at the bar, there are several carafes. Juice for the kids is out there as well," Reid said. He lifted up a mug that Aaron hadn't seen had been there on the table. He took a sip and closed his eyes in happiness. 

"Good coffee?" Will asked.

"Coffee made de way it's supposed to be," Remy and Reid said at the same time. Remy growled and smacked at Reid's thigh. Will's eyes lit up at their words and he all but dashed from the kitchen. Reid just laughed. 

This was family. The two new members might be a lot newer than others but they seemed to fit in just right. Logan and Remy made Reid happy and he was happier than Aaron had ever seen him before. And that was all that mattered.  
_The End_


End file.
